Chain Of Command
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony and Tim argue over who will take the lead on a case. Bishop expresses her confusion. (From a recent episode.) One-shot.


Chain Of Command

**AN:****A recent episode of NCIS had me irritated and confused, Tony and Tim were fighting over who was going to take the lead. ****Gibbs was not there. He was having major issues with Jackson, his dad. **

**The title of the episode referenced is 'Better Angels.' Thanks, lindycat. I have been told that Ellie Bishop was not there, so this story is most definitely AU. I now know the 'what happened' as to why Tony and Tim were arguing in the first place. Gibbs gave Tim the lead. Another 'Thank You' to lindycat. I think Gibbs should have called Tony and explained his reasons for his decision, simply because Tony is his second and should know. But Gibbs, being Gibbs, doesn't explain orders. He just gives them. I think that there would have been no argument if Tony had only known what was going through his team leader's head. Even if Tim got the lead because of something as simple as getting a good lead on the computer. Tony should have known that that was the reason.**

**Even though this story does not now seem to be as relevant as I first thought, I am letting it stand. First of all, because I can really see Ellie act the way I've described. Secondly because we've all see Tim act the way I've described. And third is an FYI. I'm not basing if the event 'actually' occurred. (see second part)**

**I hope you enjoy! **

Bishop watched Tim and Tony as they argued. She was confused, and she voiced her concern. "I realize I'm new here. But what is all the arguing about?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Tim asked. "We're trying to decide who is going to take the lead."

"Yes, I have been paying attention, Tim." Bishop replied. "And I understand protocol and the chain of command and all that. And it means, at least in my eyes, that Tony takes the lead." She paused. "Am I wrong?"

"Well, Ellie I've been here…." Tim started.

"The Senior Field Agent takes the lead when the Team Leader is not here. Correct?"

Tony nodded.

Bishop looked at Tim. She asked him a question, already knowing the answer. There was only one Senior Field Agent per team. "Are you a SFA, also?"

Tim shook his head.

Bishop looked from Tim to Tony and back again. She was getting a headache. "Look, whatever guys. I need junk food." She said as she left the bullpen to find a vending machine.

Ellie knew something else was going on. Tim had given her a look that she had not understood. She had heard demeaning remarks against Tony from time to time. But, she had thought that Tim had said them in jest. Now, she wasn't so sure."

Tim left the bullpen moments later, on the pretense of going to the restroom. He found Bishop at the nearest vending machine.

"You're very lucky, Bishop. You got the mature version." Tim said. "I've had to deal with the immature version for years."

Bishop was still confused, so she didn't speak.

"I mean Tony epitomized the frat boy, immature, joking all the time. As a federal agent…how could anybody take him seriously? And still, he still jokes. He's…." Tim stated.

"Well, apparently he did well. Gibbs is satisfied with him, and as no-nonsense as he is…. Maybe Gibbs needs somebody to act as a counterbalance for him. Maybe he needs somebody to act as a release for the horrors and the tensions of this job, Tim. Maybe Tony has the personality Gibbs would like to have." Bishop paused. "Do you trust Gibbs?"

Tim nodded immediately.

"Do you trust his judgment?"

Tim again nodded immediately.

"Then why can't you trust the people he trusts to do their jobs?" Bishop asked.

Bishop studied Tim for just a second.

"I don't do this, Tim." Bishop stated. "I don't make blanket assumptions about people. I get to know the person. I ask questions. I observe. I don't let preconceived notions cloud my judgment. And I don't talk about people behind their backs. If you want to continue this conversation with me…we will continue...but in the bullpen, where Tony can hear us."

Tim had not expected her reaction, and he didn't know what to say. He just followed Bishop back to the bullpen.

Tony looked up when his teammates returned.

"…problems?" Tony asked.

"We've reached an understanding." Bishop replied.

The End


End file.
